


Make Me

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo comes home to find an interesting object in his and Liam's bathroom. He confronts him about it.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> Happy birthday Queen Sammy! <3

_The fire comes in the sapphire sun_  
_There’s no way I’m gonna be fighting this tonight_  
_I just want you to make me move_  
_Like it ain’t a choice for you, like you got a job to do_

***

Theo unlocked the front door, letting himself in. It was late, but there were no other cars in the driveway, which meant that Liam's parents must both be working overnights again. He dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up.

Faintly, Theo could hear the sound of Liam's tv playing a movie, but the boy's heartbeat was slow and steady. Theo shook his head ruefully. He'd probably fallen asleep watching something again.

He trudged up the stairs, making his way down the hallway and pausing in the door of Liam's room. Liam was sprawled on top of the bed in only a pair of sweatpants, his hair damp from a recent shower. Theo smiled at him fondly, moving closer so that he could look down at the sleeping boy, his face lit up from the flickering light of his tv screen.

It had been three months now since Liam had forced him to move in with him, sharing his bedroom, bickering at first and then slowly becoming friends, until it was rare to see one of them without the other. It has painful though, because Theo was crushing hard on Liam, who if his past relationships were any indication, was depressingly straight. Theo had no intention of ruining their friendship by admitting his feelings and making things weird between them. It was better to stay as things were, with them as friends.

With a sigh, Theo turned away and moved to their joint bathroom, opening the door and staring at himself in the mirror as he stripped off his clothes. There was still a bit of steam in the room, Liam's damp towel lying on the floor.

Theo rolled his eyes as he picked it up, chucking it into the hamper.

He turned towards the shower, and froze.

There, right on the shower wall, was Theo's suction cup dildo, albeit down a little lower than when Theo used it.

His heart stopped in his chest, panic filling him as his mind raced. Had he left it there the last time he'd used it? When had that been? A few days ago? He shook his head, confused. No, he'd definitely put it away.

Looking down, he noticed that the bottom drawer on his side of the cupboard was open, just a fraction.

And he realised what must have happened. Liam had found it. Liam had used it.

But Liam was straight, wasn't he?

He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and moved back to the door, eyes wide as he stared at Liam.

He needed answers.

"Liam," he growled loudly.

The boy in question shot up, head whipping around as he looked for the emergency.

"Oh, Theo," Liam said, clutching at his heart as he finally noticed him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Did I?" Theo asked, expression impassive. "You wanna explain something to me, Liam?"

"What?" Liam asked, his confusion clear in the furrow of his brow.

Theo crooked his finger, and Liam got to his feet slowly, walking towards him, looking nervous. He grabbed Liam's shoulders, twirling them both around, his mouth at Liam's ear as he pointed towards the shower.

"That," Theo hissed.

Liam blinked, looking around the bathroom, his eyes eventually drawn to the dildo in the shower. Theo could smell his horror and embarrassment as he realised. "Oh shit," he breathed.

Theo hummed thoughtfully, fingers digging into the bare skin of Liam's shoulders. "You used my dildo," he observed. Liam shuddered, head dropping.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was looking for a razor, and I found it in the drawer."

His heart was racing, so loud that Theo probably could have heard it even if he was human. "And did you enjoy yourself?"

"What?" Liam asked dumbly, heart skipping a beat.

Theo moved closer, hands trailing slowly down Liam's back and gripping his hips, pulling him flush against his body, trying to ignore his own nerves. "I said," he whispered, breath hot on Liam's ear. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Liam swallowed nervously, licking his lips. "Yes," he admitted hoarsely.

His arousal was sweet and Theo nosed along his neck, breathing him in, possessiveness flaring in his chest. It was stupid to be jealous of a toy, but he'd imagined being buried in Liam's heat so many times that he couldn't help but grip Liam even harder. God, he wanted him so badly.

"Would you like to try the real thing?" He asked quietly, heart in his throat.

"Maybe," Liam said after a moment. "But can you do something for me first?"

Theo nuzzled his neck, rubbing his now hard and aching cock against Liam's ass. "What do you want?" He asked, voice rough with need.

Liam arched his neck, giving him more access and sighing as he leaned back against him. His lust was almost overpowering now, and Theo felt dizzy with it. "I want to watch you use it," Liam murmured.

Theo smirked, biting at Liam's pulse and enjoying the soft whine that fell from his lips. He kissed the mark, soothing it, watching it heal immediately. "Okay," he said. "I'll put on a show for you."

"Fuck," Liam whispered, shuddering as Theo stepped back.

The other boy moved to the side as Theo brushed past him, letting his towel drop to the floor and turning on the hot water. He could feel Liam's eyes on his body, but ignored him as he waited for the water to heat up, turning the cold tap as well until it was nice and warm. He stepped in, feeling the water plaster his hair to his face immediately.

Theo examined the containers on the shelf, rolling his eyes as he spotted the lube. Liam really hadn't bothered to pack up after himself at all. Still, it made things easier for him. He picked it up, squeezing some onto his hand, using the other to pull the toy a little further up the wall, before slicking it up, turning the shower aside so that it didn't wash it away.

He heard Liam gasp as Theo turned.

The other boy was staring at Theo's cock, which was hard and curved towards his stomach, leaking slightly and filling the room with the scent of his excitement. Liam brought a hand down to the front of his sweatpants, where his own cock was straining and tenting the fabric. Theo watched it, licking his lips as he reached behind himself, rising up on his tippy toes and guiding the dildo to his hole.

He teased himself, rubbing it in circles, eyes lidded as he watched Liam push his sweats down his muscular thighs, taking his beautiful cock in hand, hard and long and thick. Theo moaned. It was bigger than his toy, would stretch and fill him so beautifully.

His rim stretched around the head of the dildo as he slowly lowered himself, eyes drifting closed at the feeling. He loved this bit, loved that first press of the toy, catching at his rim and then slowly swallowing it down. It felt fantastic, and Theo stayed like that for a moment, panting for breath, forcing his eyes open so that he could look at Liam.

Liam was slowly stroking his cock, eyes roving his body, pupils dilated as he panted for breath. Theo beckoned him closer, offering him the lube. Liam took it, squeezing some onto his cock and sighing in relief as his strokes got smoother. "Doesn't it hurt?" Liam asked him, his voice breathy as his hand started working himself a little faster.

"No," Theo said with a knowing grin. "My body is used to it, so I don't need to stretch myself out like I used to. I just have to take it slow."

"Oh," Liam said, biting his lip.

Theo paused, looking at him. "Did it hurt you?"

Liam blinked. "Oh, sort of, at first, but I added more lube and then it felt really, really good."

Theo's cock twitched at his words, his arousal almost bringing him to his knees. The thought of Liam in the shower, trying out his toy, slicking up his ass and getting frustrated as he tried to take it deeper, made his mouth run dry.

"Fuck," he whispered hoarsely, sinking a little lower, his ass opening and letting the dildo inside of him.

Liam stepped out his sweatpants and moved into the shower, peering curiously around Theo's body as he watched him sink onto the toy, whining a little as Theo took it all the way in. "Oh fuck, that's so hot," Liam groaned.

Theo closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as his body slowly adjusted to the feeling of the dildo stretching him open. It felt so good, with just the tiniest hint of a burn, his cock leaking precum onto his stomach. Liam stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall, lazily fisting his cock as he waited.

When Theo was able to open his eyes again, Liam was smiling at him, eyes glowing gold as they roved up and down his body, before catching his gaze. "You look so hot like this," Liam said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Theo asked hoarsely.

Liam nodded, stepping closer again. He hesitated, and Theo frowned, searching his face for what was wrong. Liam licked his lips nervously, gaze dropping to Theo's lips. "Can I?" He asked quietly.

Theo felt a shudder run up his spine. Liam wanted to kiss him? It felt surreal, that they were both here, naked, that Liam wanted him the same way that Theo wanted Liam, and he whined, leaning closer to Liam, straining forwards until the dildo was almost out of his body, eyes focussed on Liam's lips.

Liam's gaze flicked up and then back to his lips, stepping closer and cupping Theo's face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that," Theo said, shivering as Liam closed the last of the distance between them, their cocks brushing.

"Oh god, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Liam admitted.

"Then what's stopping you," Theo asked, smirking at him.

Liam's response was to grin as he slid his hands down Theo's body, gripping his hips and pushing him back onto the dildo. Theo groaned his name, and Liam chased it with his mouth, kissing him, licking into his mouth as he held him down on the toy, biting at his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

"How does it feel?" Liam asked as he released Theo's lip, smirking at him.

Theo just stared at him, brain short-circuiting, gone completely blank. He couldn't speak, he could only feel the intense waves of pleasure. Liam chuckled, easing him up, until just the head was inside him.

"You know," he said conversationally, releasing Theo's hips and examining the indents his fingers had left.. "This is exactly what I was fantasising about earlier when I fucked myself onto your dildo. I imagined watching you using it, that lovely cock of yours bouncing against your stomach as you rode it, my name on your lips as you got closer and closer. I imagined these bruises on your hips, in the shape of my fingers, from where I grabbed you, forcing you onto it again and again, from one orgasm into the next, not giving you a chance to recover."

Theo shuddered, his mouth dry, eyes intently focussed on Liam's lips as he watched him shape the words, his brain a bit slow to catch up. Slowly, he looked up, meeting Liam's gaze, the other boy's blue eyes almost black with lust and need.

"Do it," Theo whispered.

Liam's smile was mischievous as he slotted each of his fingers back over Theo's hips, slowly pressing him down. Theo's eyes fluttered shut, a moan falling from his lips as it filled him up, making him feel every thick vein of the toy brushing along his inner walls. "Good?" Liam asked, kissing his cheek and down his jaw, pausing to wait for the other boy to bare his neck.

"Yes," Theo admitted hoarsely, eyes opening as he looked into Liam's eyes once more. It was harder to keep them open now, with his ass stretched around the thick dildo inside of him.

He turned his head, and Liam gave a pleased rumbled as he nosed along Theo's neck, fangs brushing over his pulse. Theo's heart rate jumped, and he felt Liam's smile against his skin. "You like that," Liam observed. "You want me to bite you, Theo?"

Theo whined, ass clenching tight around the toy, his cock twitching. "Yes," he begged. "Please, Liam."

Liam pulled him most of the way off the toy, until Theo was balanced up on his tippy toes, forced to grab Liam's shoulders for leverage as the other boy kept him there.

And then shoved him back down, his teeth sinking into Theo's neck at the same time, making him howl as the pleasure and pain mixed into one, his cock spurting a thick line of cum between their bodies, the orgasm ripped from his body.

Theo shuddered, claws digging into Liam's flesh, but as promised, Liam kept fucking him onto the toy through his orgasm and then beyond, pushing and pulling him onto the dildo, until Theo was seeing stars, moaning loudly, legs quivering, the pleasure overwhelming. Liam licked over the mark he'd made, murmuring sweet nothings into Theo's ear, telling him how good he was being, how hot he looked like this, encouraging the noises that dripped from Theo's lips at every thrust of the toy inside his body.

Liam forced him down one last time, stepping back to admire Theo's flushed cheeks, the cum still dripping down his chest and stomach, his cock still rock hard and bobbing in place. "beautiful," he sighed, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it. Theo watched him, licking his lips, grinding down on the dildo.

"You want a taste?" Liam asked, following Theo's gaze down to his cock, which was painfully hard. Theo didn't think it was possible for him to feel more turned on, but fuck, Liam found a way, pushing him even further.

"Please," he said, licking his lips again.

Liam reached up, directing the water onto his body and washing the lube away. He pushed the showerhead away again, watching and waiting as Theo spread his legs slightly, leaning forward until his mouth was level with Liam's cock, falling open as he sucked the tip into his mouth with a groan. Liam gripped his hair painfully tight, stopping from going deeper, moaning as Theo's tongue circled his head, his hot wet mouth sucking hard over him.

"Fuck that's good," Liam gasped, tugging at his hair until Theo released him.

He looked up at Liam, who watched with a dazed expression as he swivelled his hips, rubbing his cock over Theo's face and dipping back inside of his mouth.

Theo moaned, and the vibration made Liam whimper, tightening his hold once more and sliding out. Liam panted for breath, staring at him with wide eyes, until they drifted along Theo's body to where the toy was still buried in Theo's ass. Theo watched his mind tick over, fighting down a groan of disappointment as Liam took a small step back.

Liam met his gaze again, smiling. "I want you to fuck yourself onto the dildo while you suck my cock," he said, caressing Theo's cheek. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Fuck," Theo groaned. "Yes, I can do that."

Probably. Maybe. If his legs didn't give out first.

"Try," Liam grinned.

Theo leaned forward, his ass gripping the toy as it slid most of the way out of his body, swallowing down what he could reach of Liam's cock, before pulling back again, sinking onto the toy. He moaned, doing it again, straining his head as far forward as he could without the dildo falling out, licking over the head of Liam's cock and sliding it into his mouth. On the third pass, the toy slipped out, and Theo whined, reaching back to guide it back in. Liam chuckled, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Keep going," he urged him, holding his cock straight so that Theo could grip his hips with both hands, fucking himself on the dildo while swallowing down Liam's cock with every thrust forwards. It was hot, but Theo couldn't suck on Liam's cock like he wanted to, and he looked up at Liam, eyes wide and pleading.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Liam asked him, eyes glittering with amusement. "You want more?"

Theo nodded as well as he was able to with Liam's cock halfway in his mouth.

Liam thrust his hips, forcing more of his cock into Theo's mouth, until it was pressed to the back of his throat. Theo groaned, fingers digging into Liam's hips, cheeks hollowing as he sucked eagerly, tongue lapping up and down Liam's length. Liam moaned, one hand buried in Theo's hair while the other moved to his shoulder, shoving him back onto the dildo. The hand in his hair was pulling him back before Theo could do more than gasp, the head of Liam's cock slamming against the back of his throat, making his eyes water. And then he was shoved back again, ass filled, pulled back, mouth filled, until Theo was a dizzy, moaning mess, precum dripping onto the tiles below him in a steady stream.

"Fuck, Theo," Liam moaned. "I'm close. So good."

Theo's thighs were burning and quivering. He felt like he was going to fall any second, but he persevered, following Liam's guiding hands as he pushed and pulled him. He'd never felt anything like this before, this overwhelming lust and pleasure and need burning through every nerve in his body. His throat ached as Liam thrust inside of it, his jaw screaming at being held open so wide for son long, but he couldn't care less. This was Liam, making him feel this good. Liam fucking his mouth with wild abandon, moaning his name. He wanted him, suddenly, fiercely, needed him to be buried inside him when he came, and so on the next thrust back, Theo resisted Liam's pull on his hair, turning his head so that Liam's cock slipped from his mouth, saliva and pre-cum dribbling down his chin.

"I want you inside me," Theo said, hic voice hoarse and wrecked from Liam's cock. "Fill me up Liam."

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Liam said hoarsely, helping him off the toy and to his feet, arms tight around him as he held Theo up, who was swaying in place, feeling dizzy.

"Sorry," Theo said when his head cleared a little. "Head rush."

"It's okay," Liam smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Theo returned the kiss, sighing happily. "Turn around?" Liam asked after a moment.

Theo nodded, turning and bracing himself against the shower wall, sticking his ass out. He turned his head, watching as Liam's eyes drifted down his body, a finger rubbing at Theo's gaping rim, stretched wide by the dildo.

"Gorgeous," Liam sighed. He looked back up, meeting Theo's gaze. "More lube?" He asked.

"Yeah," Theo whispered.

Liam reached to the shelf and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his cock and spreading it. He shuddered, and Theo licked his lips, the anticipation wrecking him. He'd never had anything that thick inside him, but he wanted it so badly. Wanted to feel that burn, wanted Liam's teeth buried inside his neck as he fucked him into the shower wall.

"Ready?" Liam asked, putting the lube back on the shelf. Theo nodded, pressing his heated face to the cool tile, biting into his lip as Liam lined himself up, rubbing his slick cock over Theo's hole.

He pressed the head in, and Theo whined, unable to stop himself, feeling faint as his rim stretched wide around Liam's cock. Liam pressed a kiss to his shoulder, trembling slightly as he waited for Theo to adjust.

"Keep going," Theo begged, pressing back and forcing Liam's cock a little deeper. He needed to feel it, he didn't want to go slow.

"I don't want to hurt you," Liam said, sounding worried.

"You won't," Theo gasped. "Liam, please."

Liam, thank god, believed him, and Theo moaned his name as he pressed in, easing his cock in and out, burying himself a little deeper each time, until finally he was fully seated, and Theo was trembling. Fuck, he wanted to feel this every day for the rest of his life.

"Move," he begged.

The burn was sweet as Liam pulled out and then pushed back in, slow at first, and then faster, his claws drawing blood where they dug into Theo's hips, sending him spiralling even higher, a continuous stream of cum jerking from his cock and hitting the wall in front of him, spurt after spurt, every thrust sending more from his body, and Theo wailed Liam's name, baring his throat to the other wolf.

And Liam took advantage of it, sinking his fangs into the meat of Theo's neck, fucking him hard and fast, his breaths coming out in snarls as he fucked Theo exactly how he'd wanted him to, his body shaking with every thrust of Liam's hips, his name falling from Theo's lips in loud moans, until finally Liam yelled out his name, grinding inside of him, hot spurts of cum filling him and dribbling down Theo's thigh. He panted harshly against Theo's neck, his whole body shuddering, heart racing.

Theo floated, every muscle in his body loose and relaxed, the only thing holding him up were Liam's hands on his hips and the cold wall he was leaning against. His legs had long since turned to jelly, unable to support his weight.

Liam pulled out of him, and Theo's knees buckled, forcing the wolf to grip him harder to keep him upright. "I've got you," Liam murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and pulling Theo against his body, one arm wrapped firmly around his waist, while they other reached up to pull the showerhead back over. Theo sighed happily as the warm water cascaded down his chest, Liam grabbing a washcloth and using it to clean him up while Theo leaned back against him, warm and content.

"Can you stand for a minute?" Liam asked after a few minutes of standing under the water, nuzzling Theo's neck.

"I think so," Theo croaked.

Liam let him go, hands hovering just in case Theo fell, but his legs seemed to have remembered their previous strength, holding his weight.

He watched at Liam turned off the tap, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his hips, before grabbing another one and throwing it around Theo, guiding him out of the shower and into his room.

Theo went to dry himself, but Liam slapped his hands away. "Let me," he said softly.

"Okay," Theo whispered, sighing happily as Liam dried him off tenderly, eyes gleaming as he they followed the movements of his hands. It was soft and tender, but also incredibly erotic, and Theo's cock twitched half heartedly as Liam gently ran the towel over his cock and balls.

Liam smirked at him, moving around behind him and doing the same to his back, lingering on his ass and then kneeling behind him as he dried his thighs and calves. He stayed there, and Theo glanced back at him, finding Liam staring at his ass, before leaning forward to press a kiss to each cheek with a loud smack, eyes glittering with mischief as he looked up to meet Theo's gaze.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Theo just shook his head, bemused.

Liam smiled, standing up and quickly drying himself off, before chucking both of their towels into the bathroom, on the floor, Theo noted with a sigh, and turned off all the lights.

They got into their bed, both significantly closer than they'd ever been before, limbs tangled together, Theo resting his head on Liam's chest, nuzzling his cheek through his chest hair with a happy rumbled. Liam squirmed underneath him, arms tightening as he tried to wriggle out from underneath him. This resulted in a wrestling match, both of them grinning and breathless as they tickled each other and fought back choked laughter. Finally, they both flopped back against the pillows, facing each other with silly grins, fingers loosely intertwined.

"Are you happy?" Liam asked quietly, searching his face.

"Yeah," Theo breathed, shuffling closer. "I am."

They kissed, softly, slowly, exploring each other's lips with exquisite care, and Theo felt his heart fluttering in his chest.

Yeah, definitely happy.


End file.
